


Endless Days

by Estelathan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Imprisoned Loki, Self-Hatred, Unbalanced Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers that you truly are your own worst enemy after he is locked in his prison cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NovaMitchell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaMitchell/gifts).



> This story is set within the time-frame of The Dark World during the time where Loki is imprisoned in the dungeons.

_Thor will be king._ Of all the things spoken during his mockery of a trial it is that simple phrase which rises above the rest yet Loki can't believe it. How dare Odin! Thor is a fool, nothing more, and yet he is to be king?! There are no words enough in the nine realms to voice the outrage that courses through Loki's mind as he's ushered from the throne room and down the long path to the dungeons. _Thor will be king. ._ The words clang in his mind like a bell yet Loki is silent. It is not until he is shoved rather firmly into the cell he's to call home and the chains are being removed that he finally awakens from his stupor and snaps. Even half restrained and without the full use of his magic Loki is a force to be reckoned with. He thrashes and spits the most venomous insults he can think of and even resorts to biting and kicking in his attempts to escape. He is like an animal, wild and unbridled, and in the end it takes seven of the guards and having his head bashed mercilessly against the stone flooring before he's well and truly subdued. Loki has no choice then but to lay there dazed as the guards remove him of his fighting leathers and armor. The chains are left on until last, but finally they are removed as well, and Loki is left alone.  
  
Amidst the ringing in his head that has nothing to do with Odin or Thor, despair sinks in for Loki has truly fallen.  
  
For the first month after that fateful night Loki howls in rage. It's not fair! He's broken, forsaken, and for what? Attempting to do the same exact thing that countless others before him had done? How many realms had Odin himself conquered in the name of Asgard? Why had all the others warranted praise for their actions and he ended up in a cell? It wasn’t fair! He is a prince -destined to be a king, not some marauding filth like the rest of the scum locked up down here! Yet here he is, trapped in a gilded cage and left to rot for the rest of his life all because Odin doesn't have the balls to stand up and execute Loki like he should have. What was the point? Loki is the bastard son of Laufey; a spoil of war and nothing more. What could possibly be the point of keeping him alive?  
  
His hate festers like a wound and nothing else matters beyond the pain. He rants and raves and stalks around the furniture his moth- _Frigga_ insisted be placed in his cell. It's all a show, like so many of the illusions he conjures, and yet it isn't. He truly is broken inside and without an outlet to direct his mounting fury at he is going insane. Perhaps the Midgardians were not that far off in believing he was crazy.  
  
For all the similarities the Midgardian prison shares with his current one; complete lack of privacy, the irritating stark _brightness_ , Asgardian cells seem to be more geared towards breaking the prisoner's spirit. Despite his growing madness, or rather because of it, the days seem to grind together in an endless white blur. There is no discernible way to mark the passage of time; the lights never dim, and the length of time between meals seem based more on the guards whims rather than any set schedule. It's frustrating, nauseating, and he doesn't know when he began to laugh. It's a heavy, hollow sound so disused that it sounds fake to his ears. He's finally gone and lost it at last! The thought makes him giggle even more, the deranged chuckling echoing off the walls to bounce back to him. Look what's become of him! He who is the God of Chaos and Lies, who was very nearly the ruler of Midgard is now laughing himself stupid. It's so damn absurd yet he can't stop laughing. He is a _god_ and yet he was brought down by a handful of rag-tag _mortals_ claiming to be heroes! He laughs harder then until his stomach is sick with it; laughs and laughs until he simply cannot laugh anymore.  
  
He lays there on the floor of his cell, gasping and wheezing, his arms clutched about his middle as he stares up at the endless white ceiling. Being crazy is tiring. Loki had never considered the idea before, but as his vision wavers and the white blurs he thinks, perhaps, it makes sense. He closes his eyes against the haze and begins to speak, “I am Loki. . Of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose!” His voice is raw and breathy yet with his eyes shut and no one to tell him otherwise, he imagines it is full of power just as it was the first time he spoke those words. Ah, how much time had passed since then? When he first spoke those words to that tiny insect of a man Loki had truly meant them. All his long life he had been told of his destiny as a king, and what would be a more fitting throne than Midgard? The pathetic creatures there needed to be ruled! How else would they ever hope to achieve greatness? If that wasn’t justification enough, his idiot brother had declared his intention to protect the mortals and Loki couldn’t let that go. He would show them all; Thor, Odin, all of Asgard, that he was meant to be a king! He would tame those tiny insects and they would fall to their knees in worship of him!  
  
If it had only been that easy.  
  
“I am burdened with glorious purpose!“ His eyes fluttered open, blinking rapidly in the harsh light as he considers everything that happened. Where he had once spoke those words in power and confidence they now stick in his throat; feeling heavy and stuttered against so much emptiness to remind him of his failure. He failed and in the end, despite the barrage of lies he’s told himself and others, he had no one else to blame but himself. His pride and arrogance got the best of him and just look where it brought him.  
  
His eyes water and the world blurs in a way that has nothing to do with the exhaustion that is slowly stealing over him. He is Loki, no longer of Asgard. . . He chokes, unable to finish the thought as sleep slides in and pulls him down into the darkness.

He is broken, forsaken, and currently imprisoned, but with time nearly all broken things can be mended. . .


End file.
